Miraculous Stories
by unlucky.chat.noir
Summary: *BA DUM TISS* This story will be a bunch of Imagines, Short Stories and one shots all centered around our favourite dorks, including Ladynoir, Marichat, Ladrien and Adrienette. Enjoy fellow miraculers!
1. Runaway

"Let's go Plagg, we're leaving." Says an irritated Adrien, stuffing random things into a bag. Things like extra clothing and hygiene objects, also his phone which he doesn't go anywhere without.

The small black kwami who had been taking a nap, slowly opened his green eyes, blinking to clear his vision.

"Wha-? But why?" Says Plagg, letting out a yawn. Adrien glanced over at him in frustration, he was done with this house.

"Because I can't handle this house anymore, my father neglects me, Natalie isn't much of a motherly figure, nor will she ever be, and I'm tired of these stupid modelling gigs. I'm running away, and you're coming with me no matter what."

Plagg finally woke up fully and floated beside Adrien, watching the boy continue to pack up items. He was fully committed.

"But Adrien, what about Ladybug? You're gonna leave her to fight alone? Your true love? You'll never be able to tell her your feelings." Says Plagg, trying to knock some sense into the upset boy.

Adrien stopped packing and stared down at the bag, wondering if this _was_ a good idea. He pushed away his doubts and zipped up the bag. He threw it over his shoulder and stared at Plagg, who stared back at him with concern. Adrien sighed.

"I'm sorry Plagg, I have to do this though. And I'm not leaving Ladybug, I'll always be there for her as Chat Noir, it's just- _Adrien_ won't be." He says sadly, Plagg's ears tilt slightly down and he nods, Adrien nodding back.  
"Good, then let's go. I want to leave Paris before dawn."

"That might be harder than you expect. Look outside." Says Plagg, turned towards the large window in the bedroom. Adrien turns to look and realizes Plagg was right. It was like a blizzard out there, he almost forgot it was the middle of winter.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to just go through the storm."

The two of them left the bedroom and crept down the hall, being sure to not wake anyone up. It was almost 2 in the morning and Plagg was almost falling asleep on Adrien's shoulder, who had a winter coat on and was just about to leave the house. Adrien slowly opened the front door and cringed as a gust of cold air rushed in.

"Man, it's cold.." Mutters Adrien under his breath. Plagg looks up at his face to see if there was any sign of doubt but all he could see was determination. They both braced themselves for the cold and left the house, walking quickly down the front steps and down the street.

"Now we just need to get out of Paris," Says Adrien, already feeling his fingers freezing up.

"Adrien, if you start to get too cold, you can transform into Chat Noir and get out of Paris faster." Suggest Plagg, tucking for warmth under Adrien's winter jacket.

"I might consider that."

The two continued to traveled down the street, barely any cars passing by, and the ones that did were probably wondering what a boy was doing outside in the cold at this hour. After moments of silence, and a lot of shivering, Plagg finally spoke under the jacket.

"Hey Adrien?"

"Y-yeah?" Replies Adrien, shivering. It had gotten much colder and he could barely even feel his fingers. His teeth were chattering and his hands were shaking. Plagg hated seeing him like this.

"Where are we going?" Asks Plagg, trying to get a conversation flowing.

"Anywhere but here, probably travel north to Lillie and try to cross over to Belgium."

"You want to go to _Belgium!?_ But Adrien, what about protecting France, let alone Paris? That's why I chose you to be Chat Noir, leaving the country would ruin that entire chance." Explains Plagg, not liking the idea of running away even more now. Adrien let out a sigh, the cold exposing his breath.

"I suppose you're right..." Says Adrien, still shivering. After a moment of thinking, Adrien finally spoke again. "Fine, we'll stay in France but I'm still going to Lillie, I just can't stay in Paris any longer."

Plagg sighs, facing defeat. He slumps down farther into the jacket and doesn't say another word. He was too cold and too tired to argue with Adrien at the moment.

After five minutes of walking, Adrien finally couldn't take it any longer. His legs were completely numb as well as his fingers and ears and his breath was getting shallow and slow from exhaustion. He had to stop and rest somewhere, but where? He spun around and noticed a building near the park.

A bakery.

"Do you think Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng would mind me crashing in their shop for the night?" Adrien asked, mostly to Plagg who ignored him.

Adrien walked up to the door and jiggled the handle, it was locked. There was only one way in then...

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien calls out, Plagg gets sucked into his ring and he transforms into the hero Chat Noir. Chat jumps onto the building and climbs to the roof, his limbs still trembling from the cold. He slowly opened the roof door into a bedroom and as quiet as he could, sneaked inside. A breeze of freezing air swept inside and he heard a muffled groan. He froze in his spot. He turned on his night vision and he realized he was in Marinette's bedroom. He facepalmed.

" _I knew that!"_ He harshly whispered to himself, he had forgotten this was Marinette's room. She rolled over in her bed and yawned. She was still asleep.

Chat slowly climbed down the small steps onto the floor and looked at his surroundings, her desk with the computer sat next to him. He stared at it for a moment, recalling memories from when _Adrien_ was over her playing video games with Marinette. He smiled slightly. He took a step forward and his heart stopped when a floorboard creaked.

"Huh?" Says Marinette quietly, waking up. Chat panicked, his heart began to race and his mind froze. He couldn't move, he couldn't even breathe.

Marinette sat up in her bed slowly and rubbed her eye with her fist tiredly.  
"Who's there?" She asks, still half asleep. Suddenly her eyes widen when she sees Chat's glowing eyes in the dark, staring at her intensely. She almost screamed. Instead she grabbed the closer thing to her, which was a hard cover book, and held it in her hand, prepared to throw it at him. He flinched.

"No, no, please! Marinette, it's me, Chat Noir!" He quietly pleaded, holding out his hands for cover. She stared at him for a moment, then slowly put the book down. She turned on her bedside lamp and light brightened up the room, revealing Chat.

"At least you're not akumatized..." Mutters Marinette, staring at Chat. He didn't hear her. "What are you doing in my room?" She asks, trying to keep her voice down to not wake her parents.

"I'm sorry, I had to. You're room was the only way in and if I didn't, I would've turned into a Cat-Popsicle out there." He says, adding the cat pun. Marinette didn't look the slightest bit amused.

"What are you doing out this late- or should I say _early_ \- -anyway?" She says, looking at her clock. Almost 3 o'clock in the morning.

"Um... I was, uh, patrolling?" He says, he was a terrible liar. He was better at it when he wasn't freezing his tail off. His fingers ached from defrosting, causing him to cringe slightly at the pain.

"Chat. Tell me the truth." She says, getting out of bed. He sighs and lets his arms hang beside him.

"Alright fine... I ran away from my home. I'm planning to go to Lillie and possibly leave France." He explains to her, not wanting to look into her eyes. He felt ashamed for saying that, even to her.

She processed his words, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"You want to _leave_ Paris!?" She shouts in a hushed whisper, Chat stares down at the floor, avoiding eye contact. He was acting like a dog that was just caught doing something bad. His ears hanging down to his head and his eyes low and sad.

"What about Ladybug? You're just gonna leave her?" Says Marinette, totally surprised and upset at the same time.

Chat felt his eyes begin to water, running away was harder for his mind than it was for his body. And right now, his emotions were overflowing.

"I-I'm... I n-never wanted t-to leave h-her... I-I'm just- I'm..." He stutters, his words filled with sadness. Tears ran down his face and he stared down at the ground. He let out a small sob, finally giving up on holding back. "I-I'm sorry . . . I-I just can't do this a-anymore . . ."

Chat covers his teary eyes with his hands and continues to cry quietly.

"Chat . . ." He heard Marinette say softly, the concern and pity in her voice as clear as day.

"No one even loves me . . . My own father neglects me! He probably doesn't even know when my birthday is unless his assistant tells him . . . No one loves me... Not even Ladybug..." Cries Chat, not caring anymore about keeping his family life a secret. He had to get all of this off his chest or else he wouldn't gotten so overwhelmed it would lead to sickness.

"No wonder I'm bad luck..." He mutters, more tears spilling from his gorgeous green eyes.

Suddenly he gets pulled into an embrace, his eyes widen at the sudden action. Marinette's arms were around his neck and she held him tightly.

"Chat... I'm sorry that you have such a bad life at home, but I promise you, a lot of people love you. Even Ladybug . . . _I_ love you Chat." She says still hugging him tightly. He lets her words sink in and he starts to cry again, he wraps his arms tightly around her and cries on her shoulder.

"You can stay here for the night Chat, but you have to make sure my parents don't find out." Marinette says, a small smile crossing her lips. She was glad to help out Chat when he needed it most. After a few minutes of him crying, he finally calmed down.

"Thank you, Princess." He says, still hugging her. They both smile and Marinette pulls away, letting Chat Noir wipe his glossy eyes.

"Better?" She asks, Chat nods. "Good, um, you can sleep over on the lounge bed, I'll get you a blanket." She says and quickly runs to her closet and grabs a soft black and red blanket, carrying it over to where Chat was sitting down. She hands it to him and he keeps it in his hands, staring down at it blankly.

"Thank you Marinette, you're a great friend." Says Chat, smiling slightly. Marinette smiles back and waves a hand at him.

"It's nothing, but we might have a small problem," Says Marinette, Chat tilts his head slightly with an eyebrow raised.

"What's that?"

"Well, in the morning you'll transform back..." She says trailing off, Chat just shakes his head.

"I'll take that risk. I trust you Marinette, I know I can change back in front of you without you telling the whole city about it. Right, Princess?" He says, winking playfully. She smiles, and nods.

"Right. Now get to sleep, thankfully I don't has school tomorrow so you're actually lucky for once." She jokes, he let's out a short laugh and lays on the piece of furniture, pulling the blanket over his cold body. Marinette slowly walked back to her bed and got back in, she laid her head on her pillow for a minute, her eyes still wide awake while she listened to Chat. His slow and soft breathing was somewhat calming.

" _Bonne Nuit, Chat Noir._ " Says Marinette in French.

"Sweet dreams Marinette." Replies Chat, smiling as he closed his eyes and finally went to sleep.


	2. Chat'ting

A/N: This is a AU where Adrien and Marinette have "never" met, (they still go to the same school as each other though) instead it's all Online chatting. Chat Noir is just a username for Adrien and Ladybug is for Marinette. Hopefully you enjoy ^~^ This idea came from the lovely cliffhanger2 3 Go check her out if you haven't yet.

 _logged on_

The screen illuminated the words as Marinette signed into her chat blog. She had heard Alya talking about how much fun the website was so she thought she might as well check it out. She hadn't actually _talked_ to anyone yet but today she thought she would start.

Marinette flinched as her computer made a beeping noise letting her now someone had messaged her, she clicked her inbox and checked the name of the account.

' _ChatNoir'_

Marinette let out a small chuckle at the name, what a strange username. Then again, her's was _' '_. She clicked into it and read the short greeting.

 _ChatNoir: Hey there_

Marinette smiled slightly, finally someone willing to talk to her. She thought for a second a good greeting then typed it in.

 _: Hello ChatNoir._

She pressed send and a few seconds later the account replied.

 _ChatNoir: How are you today?_

 _: Good, you?_

 _ChatNoir: Been better._

Marinette frowned slightly, wondering what was wrong. She typed in a message, hoping it wouldn't come off as creepy.

 _: What's wrong? Did something happen?_

There was a brief pause between messages and Marinette hoped she didn't just scare off her first chat. Ha.

 _ChatNoir: Just some family drama, nothing to worry about. My Father is pretty upset atm._

Marinette felt a sense of relief that it wasn't serious but still felt bad for the poor soul.

 _: Aw, that sucks. Sorry for your luck._

 _ChatNoir: I tend to get used to it._

Marinette wasn't sure if he meant by the luck thing or the family drama thing. Maybe both? She didn't ask though, she just continued on.

 _: So, where are you from?_

She wondered if that was a bit too creepy, and stalkerish.

 _ChatNoir: Paris France._

Marinette smiled widely.

 _: Really?! Same! How weird._

 _ChatNoir: You mean 'How Lucky'._

Marinette rolled her eyes playfully, this person was obviously a jokester. Probably made puns like that all the time.

 _: Lol, yeah that. Random question, what gender are you?_

 _ChatNoir: Male._

Marinette's eyes widen slightly, she was actually talking to a _guy?_ That's a first, except for Nino at school and sometimes even Adrien, her big time crush that she would never have the guts to tell him about.

 _: I'm a female._

 _ChatNoir: I kinda guessed, lol. So do you still go to school?_

For a second, Marinette wondered if this guy was older than her. Like, _much_ older than her. She played it safe.

 _: Yeah, high school._

 _ChatNoir: Yeah same, do you enjoy it?_

Marinette let out a sigh of relief, at least he wasn't a creepy 50 year old. Or at least she hoped he wasn't.

 _: Yeah, it's fun. Do you?_

 _ChatNoir: i LOVE it, it's when I get to see my friends who I'm always too busy to hang out with any other time. The classes are fine too._

 _: Yeah, that's why I like school too. Do you have a favourite subject?_

 _ChatNoir: Physics. I'm weird like that. What about you?_

 _: I like design, and it's cool to be weird, 'cause being normal is boring._

Marinette smiled slightly, she found herself to be weird as well.

 _ChatNoir: Um, I gotta go. My father is calling for me, sorry._

Marinette frowned a bit, she liked talking to Chat, he was actually really nice. She sighed and replied back.

 _: It's okay, will I be able to talk to you later?_

 _ChatNoir: Of course, my lady._

A smile reappeared on Marinette's rosy face.

 _: Lol, I'll talk to you later then. Bye._

 _ChatNoir: Bye._

 _ChatNoir logged off._

Marinette let out a large sigh and pushed back on her desk, causing her chair to roll back into her room.

"Chat Noir... Heh." Marinette says to herself as she thinks about her conversation with the boy she had just met. She couldn't wait to talk to him again.

 _logged off._


	3. Goodbye

The duo sneaked into the warehouse, keeping their eyes out for the akumatized villain, the villain that goes by the name Vindico with the power to make any weapon appear at his own will, had to be hiding somewhere in the warehouse.

Ladybug looked over at her partner, seeing that he already had his weapon drawn and his eyes scanning the room. The room was eerily silent, only the sound of a creaking ceiling fan made any noise. It sent shivers down the spines of the Paris Superheroes.

"Do you think he's even here?" Asks Chat Noir, lowering his defences a bit, still keeping his eye out for any sudden movements.

"He's got to be, we tracked him here remember?" Replies Ladybug, standing her ground, her eyes scanning the room. Chat Noir smiled a bit, nodding in agreement.

"Oh yeah, I remember the constant running to find the warehouse, but I don't remember seeing the Vindico." Says the feline hero, suddenly a bang caught the heroes attention, bringing their gazes to the back of the warehouse where the dark Villain stood, a large hammer in his hand. The Villain didn't even look like a regular akumatized villain, he looked more like... An assassin. A few weapons attached to his belt and a sword strapped to his back, the handle peeking out from behind him. Not only that but the guy looked bulky like he could crush someone using just his bare hands. Probably has.

"Funny you should say that, cat-boy. Maybe I should refresh your memory." Threats Vindico, placing the hammer down with the handle pointing up. Suddenly a handful of throwing knives appear around the man and they all shoot out towards the two heroes.

They jump out of the way of the hurtling knives, nearly being scratched by the ends. Ladybug glances over at Chat Noir, making sure he was okay, he was still standing ready so she assumed he was fine. A burst of laughter came from Vindico, the purple butterfly mark surrounding his face, Hawkmoth must've ordered him to do something, he picked up his hammer and span it quickly in his hands, intimidating the two. He began to run towards Ladybug, holding the weapon in his hands, ready to attack. Ladybug's heart raced as the man came closer, then just as the hammer was about to drop on her she dodged out of the way and landed on her feet, she quickly pulled out her yo-yo and spun it in her hand.

Vindico swung the hammer again towards her, nearly hitting her in the side, she jumped back just in time as it came around again to try and hit her. Ladybug acted quickly and threw her yo-yo around the end of the hammer, just around the large block that connected to the handle, and pulled, ripping the handle away from the villain. The weapon fell to the ground and for a moment, Vindico was weaponless.

"Alright, big guy, why don't you forget the big Thor Hammer and just surrender." Suggests Chat Noir, coming up beside his partner. Ladybug glanced over at him for a split second, rolling her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure he isn't gonna surrender Chat." Ladybug answers, Vindico chuckles, his arm reaching back to his sword, pulling it out of its sheath in a swift motion. The glimmer that shined off the metal made it look even sharper than usual, making the two heroes' hearts race.

"You should listen to your little girlfriend cat-boy, 'cause there ain't no way I'm giving in to little pests like you two." Says Vindico, smiling devilishly, Chat Noir gulps and smiles nervously.

"Haha... Right. Of course not. And what's with the 'cat-boy' thing? Usually, it's just 'kitty cat' or 'silly kitty', mostly in the lines of kitty. But cat-boy? Seriously? That's unoriginal, you gotta get better insults man." Jokes Chat Noir, being his usual self. Ladybug face palms. Vindico stares at him in half confusion, half anger. He gets the sword ready and swings it quickly at Chat Noir, who yelps but successfully jumps over the blade.

"Alright, I get it, you don't like being roasted, honestly who does? Probably one of those dumb celebrities who still wants attention..." Chat Noir says trailing off, Ladybug stares at him in frustration.

"Seriously Chat? Pay attention!" She shouts, bringing Chat Noir out of his thoughts just in time to dodge another swing.

"Oops, sorry about that my lady, paying attention now to the big swinging thing," Chat says, ducking under the sword swinging past him. Ladybug takes this time to use her lucky charm, all that appeared was a bundle of rope. Seemed easy enough.

"Chat Noir! Cataclysm!" Shouts Ladybug, Chat nods and uses his power, an orb of black appearing in his hand. Then quickly, he touches the sword once he got close enough and it disappears into dust. Ladybug runs up to Vindico and wraps the rope around him, tying him up.

"Well done. Now... Do you know where his akuma is?" Asks Chat, running up beside Ladybug. She shakes her head in confusion.

"No, I didn't see it, did you?" Replies Ladybug, they were cut off by Vindico chuckling. They look over at him, wondering what was so funny.

"This akuma, you two speak of, does it always have to be attached to the person?" Asks the villain, the two heroes look at each other in confusion. Does it?

Ladybug suddenly has an idea, "The hammer! That must be the akuma item!" She says, turning to the hammer laying on the ground.

Chat Noir notices something glimmer near Vindico, the hero's eyes widen as he realizes what's happening. Throwing knives appear around the villain and were pointing straight to Ladybug.

"Ladybug! Look out!" Shouts Chat Noir, reaching out to her. She turns around, gasping at the sight of the knives, her heart seemed to have stopped in her chest, falling to the pit of her stomach. It was like time sped up because suddenly she was on the ground, tackled down by Chat Noir. He made a grunting noise that sounded painful and Ladybug finally let out a breath that seemed to have been caught in the back of her throat.

"Are...are y-you o-okay my l-lady?" Stutters Chat Noir, not lifting his face to look at Ladybug, keeping his face near the side of her head.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." Responds Ladybug, her hands on his shoulders. Chat Noir flinches and swallows down another grunt, Ladybug could feel his pulse with their bodies so close, his had increased.

Vindico chuckled behind them, still tied together. "Looks like the kitty cat caught scratched, the irony."

Chat Noir forced himself to try to laugh, it came out short and breathy. "Y-you finally called me kitty cat... Heh.." He says weakly, his voice raspy.

Ladybug tilted her head so she could see the back of Chat Noir, her eyes widened at the sight. Four knives were stuck to his back, all in different places.

"Chat Noir... You're hurt." Says Ladybug quietly, her breath catches in the back of her throat, making it hard to talk. Chat bites his tongue, trying not to yelp in pain.

"It's okay, as long as you're still alright, it's worth the pain." He says softly, Ladybug feels tears form in her eyes and she tries to slowly push Chat Noir off her, he flinches and lets out a yelp.

"P-please stop... It hurts." He cringes, holding back gasps and grunts. Ladybug felt so bad, this was her fault. He sacrificed his life for her... Why would he do that?

"Chat, why did you save me? You knew you were gonna get hurt in the end so why do it?" She asks quietly, Chat Noir slowly and painfully pulls himself onto his elbows, then onto his hands, his face in pain and his jaw clenched tightly. She finally got to look at him, a small trail of blood was coming from his mouth and his eyes looked tired, faded almost.

"Because you're more important than me... I knew if I died, you could still defeat this guy and get the akuma. But if you died... There would be no Ladybug, no one to save people. I may be your partner but, you're much more important. Also..." He says trailing off, he suddenly loses strength in his arms and he falls back into Ladybug, luckily her hands were there to catch his fall. She carefully sat up and tried to get Chat Noir in a comfortable position but how could you get comfortable with four knives poking out of your back? Finally she found a way to lay his head on her lap and not have the ground pushing in the blades, any further and one of the knives could kill him right away.

"It's okay Chat, I promise I'll save you, that's my job right?" She says softly, Chat Noir shakes his head and grabs her hand, she squeezes his hand back.

"Don't make promises you c-can't k-keep my lady," Chat Noir says weakly, "It's too late. But your worth sacrificing for." Ladybug's eyes fill with tears, she puts one hand under his neck and holds him close to her, never letting go of his hand.

"Y-you know what's funny? The day we met was the best day of my life...I told myself that I didn't care who was behind that mask, I would still love you for being you..." Confesses Chat, smiling weakly. Ladybug stared down at him in sorrow and shock, he really did love her then.

Suddenly both of their Miraculouses beeps, telling them they had barely any time left.

"Ladybug... Leave... You're-" Says Chat, his life draining away with every breath.

"No Chat, we're partners... I'm not leaving you. I don't care about my identity anymore. You deserve to know." Says Ladybug, transforming back to her normal self.

Chat Noir's eyes widen when he sees who it is, then relief washes over him.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng... It was you all along, that's a relief. I know you in my other form, I still have everything you gave me. The hat, the scarf and the bracelet..." Says Chat trailing off, Marinette suddenly realizes who he really is.

"A-Adrien?" She asks, he smiles weakly and nods slowly.

"Yeah... I guess I gave it away, huh?" He says trying to laugh, instead, he coughs and a small trail of blood spurts from his mouth. Marinette squeezes his hand, knowing that he must be in so much pain right now.

"I still have your umbrella.." Says Marinette softly, Chat's eyes widen slightly and fill with tears, he blinked making the tears stream down his face. He held back his sobs, knowing it hurt too much to cry.

"I want you to keep it and whenever you use it... Think of me." He says weakly, Marinette nods and leans down to softly kiss his forehead.

Tikki suddenly lands on Marinette's shoulder and looks down at Chat Noir sadly.

"So that's your kwami? She's way cuter than mine, heh." Says Chat smiling, Tikki floats down next to him and hugs his cheek. Marinette smiles with tears streaming down her face, then Chat Noir's ring beeps again and he transforms back to his normal self.

Marinette crumbles at the sight of Adrien, his back was covered in blood and his eyes were struggling to stay open.

Plagg floated above Adrien, looking down at him in sadness. Adrien glances up at his kwami, tears still in his green eyes.

"Hey, Plagg..." Adrien says weakly, trying to smile.

"Hey Adrien, I guess I won't have anyone to feed me Camembert anymore." Says Plagg, not making the situation any better. Adrien shakes his head.

"That's all you ever think about isn't it Plagg." Says Adrien, Plagg looks down sadly and shakes his head slowly. "No..." He answers, "I just hate the thought of you dy- not being here anymore."

Marinette clenches her jaw, she couldn't handle the thought either. Plagg floats down beside Adrien, staying beside him.

"M-Mari, don't worry about me anymore. I'll always be with you... A-and just remember... I'll love you no matter what." He says quietly, Marinette holds back a sob and nods.

"I've always loved you, Adrien, since the first day we met." She replies, Adrien smiles weakly and places his hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears. Marinette leans down slowly and softly kisses Adrien, one of her tears falling onto his cheek. She slowly pulls back and looks into Adrien's eyes.

"Y-you've been the best thing t-to ever h-happen in my life. Thank y-you M-Marinette..." Says Adrien slowly, his eyes struggling to stay open. His hand slips off of Marinette's cheek and his body goes limp, his eyes finally closing shut.

Marinette holds his body in her arms and sobs harder than she's ever cried before.

"G-goodbye my s-silly kitty..."


End file.
